It's in Your Blood
by VitaeCursus
Summary: Lance and Lyra. Lance: 23, Lyra: 17. Don't like the age, simple solution- don't read. Title is from a song I'm listening too, so yeah. May add more.


**A/N: Like the description said: Lance:23. Lyra:17. Don't like Don't read. Simple. Hope you enjoy! The last one is a sexy one, so yeah.**

* * *

Nothing should be this challenging. Not for him—one of the best dragon tamers in all the regions. It shouldn't be this hard, it really shouldn't.

But…for Lance it was always hard. Especially when it revolved around _her_.

Her. Lyra. _His_ Lyra.

The girl that came in like a storm, casing more havoc then the Red Gyarados she caught at the Lake of Rage.

Even more destruction than any volcano eruption that her Typhlosion can pull off with one command from its master.

Sighing, he looked back at the isle and sighed, if anyone dare mock him he'll have his trusty Dragonite Hyper Beam them like back at Mahogany Town.

Slowly, his right hand came out of the cape and he grabbed the package of tampons in front of him and swiftly went to the cashier with his head held high. The Dragonite behind him and the look on his face were enough to ensure no mockery from the male behind the register.

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

* * *

Lyra ran over to him, after her Kanto travels she hasn't seen Lance for quite awhile. She hugged him tight and smiled against his chest. She could feel his warm arms encircle her frame and he squeezed her.

"Welcome home to Johto, Lyra," he said to her and she smiled against his shirt.

"It's nice to be back, Lance," she said, it felt like an eternity but it was only moments before they broke away from one another's warm closeness. The seventeen year old smiled up at the twenty three year old and soon, their lips crashed. It had been a long six months.

Yes, it was good to be back.

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

* * *

It was New Year's Eve and the party had included all the Gym leaders from Johto, Kanto and of course, the Elite Four and new Champion, Lyra Kotone. Other guests included Red and Leaf, and Lyra's old rival, Silver and her best friend, Ethan.

Everyone was having a fun time, it was one hour before the New Year to come and some people were drunk. Clair was a little tipsy and flirting shamelessly with Silver. Chuck was boasting about his pokemon and family. Misty was rolling her eyes at Brocks' motives at wooing her [but we all know they worked]

Blue from Viridian City had his arm around the new champion and complimented her endlessly. "You're so powerful, y'know, Lyra? Not only that but very beautiful as well," he said, getting nearer and nearer to the girl. They were both sitting on the couch and soon, it seemed Lyra would be on Blue's lap.

Blushing Lyra smiled softly, "Th-thank you Blue…" she said and he laughed at her nervousness. "Don't be shy at the truth, Lyra!" he scolded her teasingly.

There was only one person who was not amused. Storming across the room, Lance sat watching in disgust at Blue's efforts to woo Lyra. From his viewpoint, it looked as if she was falling for that cock bastard's words! Standing up, Lance swaggered across the room, no longer able to contain his jealously.

So he swopped down, grabbed Lyra's hand and kissed her full on the lips. At first, she was embarrassed but soon kissed him right back.

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

* * *

"Typhlosion, Blast Burn, Amphrados, Discharge!" yelled Lyra. She was training her pokemon as it was Saturday and her and her pokemon were getting a bit restless. They were in one of the training facilities in Indigo Plateau. Typhlosion shot his hot flames at his companion and Amphrados short his jolts of electricity at her own companion. Both jumping, but they ended up both getting hit by each other's hit. Neither of them falling, but both breathing heavily now. Typhlosion needed a little more work on hid defense, so while he was recharging Lyra called, "Use strength, Amphrados!" running over, Amphrados got ready to hit Typhlosion. Those Typhlosion, just regaining energy dodges quickly and Lyra called out once more, "Flamethrower, Typhlosion! Amphrados—dodge!"

The flames hit the Amphrados and it got to her tired. Lyra smiled, Amphrados lost only to Typhlosion, walking over she pat it's head and kissed it's forehead, "Nice job today, get some good rest." She put it back in its pokeball and stood upright and faced Typhlosion, "You did great today too!"

Typhlosion let out a call and smiled at its owner, Lyra was about to approach it when she heard clapping, turning she saw Lance standing there.

"To be expected of the champion, of course," he said, "Now can I get a kiss?" he asked once he was close enough.

Lyra giggled and did just that, kissing him square on the lips. Surprised at first, Lance didn't respond but once he did, he did with great enthusiasm and put his hands on her waist. Behind them, Typhlosion and Dragonite gave each other knowing looks and left their masters to privacy.

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

* * *

A moan from her, a grunt from him. The two were fighting in their own personal, never ending battle for dominance. Though, like eery night it took a few nips here and there for the Dragon Tamer and he won at it. Lyra mewled as he sucked on her sensitive pink nub and grinded against him in anticipation. Lance smirked against her nipple and looked up at her face, letting go he once against started to kiss those sweet, though slightly bruised, cherry lips.

"L-lance," she moaned once he let go out of his rough kiss. He started a trail from her left ear to her left breast, licking, sucking and biting in a few part.

She took off his cape, the only clothing shared between the two and moved closer to him. She ventured every piece of his skin she could reach with his hands and his mouth did the same to her. Once he stopped for once at her chest, she hung loosely on him, not longer able to feel anything at all. She grabbed onto his red hair and chanted his name over and over.

"You want more?" he teased into her ear, she nodded once, twice, she felt like a wobbuffet. Complying to the seventeen year old wishes, more moans and grunts could be heard that night.


End file.
